This invention relates to an audio processing device and in particular to a processor which affords noise suppression in high noise ambient backgrounds.
Presently, industrial noise is a substantial problem and has resulted in wide concern throughout government and industry. Many huge manufacturing plants such as most automobile facilities, steel facilities and so on, employ thousands of people who work in production areas where the noise levels are extremely high due to the operation of heavy and complex machinery. The problem is of such concern that the federal government as well as local authorities have set standards involving the levels and the time of exposure to which a typical employee can be subjected to. In general, the Occupational Safety and Health Act (O.S.H.A.) has set standards indicating noise level and the amount of hours an employee can work under such conditions. Generally speaking, the higher the noise level, the less time an employee can spend in that environment.
In order to circumvent such problems, many plants require employees to wear molded earpieces or to insert appropriate plugs into their ears to attempt to reduce the noise level which they are subjected to. A further problem is present in employing such devices in that due to the noise as well as the attenuation afforded by such devices such employees tend to shout at one another in order to communicate. The shouting has resulted in permanent damage to vocal cords while further affecting the auditory functions of an individual. These devices further do not sufficiently alleviate the noise problem as they cannot substantially reduce the levels.
Even with the advent of modern technology, the situation has not been alleviated and in fact, based on increased production requirements and so on, the situation has actually worsened. It would, therefore, be accurate to state that huge sums of money are expended each and every year based on workmans compensation claims, physician and operating expenses, machinery modification and so on, in an attempt to compensate for and to alleviate these problems. Generally speaking, noise has the effect of reducing auditory thresholds which serve to reduce the dynamic range of the ear. Furthermore, exposure to high levels of noise can result in permanent auditory damage as above described.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide apparatus in the form of a processor which operates to reduce the effects of chronic noise exposure and to thereby allow a user to hear and understand normal conversation presented at normal levels in a high noise environment.
Other embodiments provide for the reception of programmed music or formats for providing relaxation and relief from the burdens of industrial or assembly work.